Jan Nowak-Jeziorański
Jan Nowak-Jeziorański - (właściwie Zdzisław Antoni Jeziorański), ur. 3 października 1914 w Berlinie, zm. 20 stycznia 2005 w Warszawie) - polityk, politolog, polski patriota, działacz społeczny, dziennikarz i żołnierz AK znany też jako "Kurier z Warszawy". Jego imię nosi jedna z ulic na Gocławiu. Życie Urodzony w nocy (stąd różne daty urodzenia) z 2 na 3 października 1914 w Berlinie. Miejsce urodzenia próbował potem zatuszować jego ojciec - podając je jako Warszawę. Po maturze zdanej w stołecznym Gimnazjum im. Adama Mickiewicza, studiował ekonomię na Uniwersytecie Poznańskim pod opieką naukową prof. Edwarda Taylora. W 1937 ukończył Szkołę Podchorążych Rezerwy Artylerii im. Marcina Kątskiego. Po wkroczeniu oddziałów hitlerowskich do Polski jako podchorąży artylerii wzięty do niewoli, z której ucieka pod Krakowem. Zostaje żołnierzem Związku Walki Zbrojnej i Armii Krajowej. Jego zadaniem była organizacja kolportażu materiałów na terenach wcielonych do III Rzeszy oraz częściowo w samej Rzeszy. Wielokrotnie przekraczał granicę Generalnej Guberni, nie znając niemieckiego, na fałszywych dokumentach, z bibułą w bagażu, ubrany w mundur niemieckiego kolejarza. Przecierał szlak kurierski z Warszawy do Sztokholmu pod pokładem statku wiozącego węgiel. Potem kolejny szlak z Warszawy przez Sztokholm, aż do Londynu. Przed tą akcją przyjął pseudonim Jan Nowak. W sumie odbył pięć wypraw na trasie Warszawa-Londyn, jako kurier Komendanta Głównego AK i jego łącznik z londyńskim rządem RP - znany jako Kurier z Warszawy. Brał udział w powstaniu warszawskim - w powstańczym radiu Błyskawica redagował audycje w języku angielskim. Był w Warszawie przez cały okres walk. 7 września wziął ślub z łączniczką z AK Gretą. Po kapitulacji powstania, jako emisariusz komendanta Bora, wyjechał do Londynu. Razem z żoną przemierzył Niemcy pociągiem, by dotrzeć do Szwajcarii i Anglii. Tam na konferencji zdał prasie zachodniej pierwszą relację uczestnika powstania warszawskiego. right|thumb|250px|Jan Nowak-Jeziorański w [[1989 roku w Auditorium Maximum Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego]] right|thumb|250px|Nagrobek Jana Nowaka-Jeziorańskiego na [[Cmentarz Powązkowski|Powązkach]] right|thumb|250px|Tablica pamiątkowa przed domem na [[Czerniakowska (ulica)|Czerniakowskiej]] W latach 1948-1952 był redaktorem Polskiej Sekcji BBC. W roku 1952 zakładał Rozgłośnię Polską Radia Wolna Europa i kierował polską sekcją przez 25 lat. Po przejściu na emeryturę osiedlił się w USA, w Waszyngtonie, gdzie włączył się w działalność Kongresu Polonii Amerykańskiej. Był doradcą do spraw Europy Wschodniej w Departamencie Stanu USA. Po raz pierwszy po wojnie przyjechał do Polski w sierpniu 1989 na zaproszenie Lecha Wałęsy. Potem już regularnie przyjeżdżał do kraju. W 1994 rozpoczął cykl felietonów "Polska z oddali", nadawanych w Programie I Polskiego Radia. Następnie wygłaszał cykliczne komentarze pod tytułem "Polska z bliska". 21 lipca 2002 roku powrócił na stałe do Polski – zamieszkał w Warszawie przy ulicy Czerniakowskiej 178a. 31 lipca 2003 roku otrzymał tytuł Honorowego Obywatela Warszawy. Jest autorem książek i artykułów w prasie polskiej, polonijnej i amerykańskiej, laureatem wielu nagród literackich i dziennikarskich. Posiada także szereg odznaczeń. Jest doktorem honoris causa uniwersytetów: Wrocławskiego, Jagiellońskiego (2002), Adama Mickiewicza w Poznaniu, Warszawskiego (2001) i honorowym obywatelstwem kilku miast polskich (Krakowa, Poznania, Wrocławia (2000), Gdańska, Gdyni i Warszawy). Był także honorowym członkiem Stowarzyszenia Dziennikarzy Polskich (2001), honorowym obywatelem Litwy (2002). Swoje zbiory archiwalne Jan Nowak-Jeziorański przekazał Zakładowi Narodowemu im. Ossolińskich. Był współzałożycielem i honorowym przewodniczącym Rady Fundacji Kolegium Europy Wschodniej. Zmarł 20 stycznia 2005 r. w szpitalu im. prof. Orłowskiego w Warszawie. Pochowany został 26 stycznia, w trumnie która pierwotnie była przeznaczona dla ostatniego króla Polski Stanisława Augusta Poniatowskiego, na Cmentarzu Powązkowskim w rodzinnym grobie przodka (2, II). Uroczystości pogrzebowe zgromadziły wielu mieszkańców Warszawy i wiele osobistości ze świata kultury i polityki. Następnego dnia główna sala Muzeum Powstania Warszawskiego otrzymała nazwę Audytorium Jana Nowaka-Jeziorańskiego. W 2004 roku we Wrocławiu ustanowiono nagrodę im. Jana Nowaka-Jeziorańskiego (wręczana co roku 4 czerwca osobie lub instytucji za myślenie o państwie jako dobru wspólnym). 19 października 2006 roku w Parku Kultury przy Czerniakowskiej odsłonięto pomnik Jana Nowaka Jeziorańskiego. Data, miejsce urodzenia, pseudonimy Z datą urodzenia Jana Nowaka Jeziorańskiego wynikają rożne "zawirowania". W jednych źródłach można spotkać także datę 15. maja 1913, a w jeszcze innych 15. czerwca 1913. Pojawiła się też data - 1915 r. Prawdopodobne wyjaśnienie tego jest takie: Matka Zdzisława Jeziorańskiego przebywała w Niemczech na leczeniu. W wyniku wybuchu wojny niemiecko-rosyjskiej została ona internowana i przewieziona do stolicy Niemiec. Syn urodził sie w Berlinie, ale jego ojciec był nastawiony patriotycznie i nie mógł tego znieść (podawał miejsce urodzin - Warszawę). Datę 15 maja 1913 roku podaje się, ponieważ wtedy matka Zdzisława przebywała jeszcze w Warszawie. Jest to też data jaką miał na fałszywej metryce, którą posługiwał się w konspiracji. To właśnie według tej metryki nazywał się Jan Nowak (wcześniej pojawiały się pseudonimy "Jan Kwiatkowski" i "Adalbert Kozłowski"). Znany też jest pseudonim Jan Zych (J. Zych, "Zych") Książki * 63 Days. The Story of the Warsaw Rising (pod pseudonimem J. Zych, Londyn 1945); * Rosja wobec powstania warszawskiego (Londyn 1947); * Polska droga ku wolności, 1952-1974 (Londyn 1974); * Kurier z Warszawy (Londyn 1978, podziemne wyd. krajowe 1979, 81, 83 i 1989); * Polska pozostała sobą (Londyn 1980); * Wojna w eterze. Wspomnienia 1948-1956 (Londyn 1986); * Polska z oddali. Wspomnienia 1956-1976 (Londyn 1988); * W poszukiwaniu nadziei (Warszawa 1993); * Rozmowy o Polsce (Warszawa 1995); * Polska wczoraj, dziś i jutro (Warszawa 1999), * Fakty, wydarzenia, opinie (Warszawa 2001),? * Polska z bliska(Kraków 2003). Książki o Janie Nowaku-Jeziorańskim * "Życiorysy bez retuszu. 'Kurier z Waszyngtonu' Jan Nowak-Jeziorański", aut.: Jerzy Robert Nowak, Wydawnictwo MaRoN, Warszawa 2003. *'"Jan Nowak-Jeziorański"', aut.: Jarosław Kurski, Warszawa, Świat Książki, 2005. ISBN:83-7391-994-5 Powstały o nim takżefilmy dokumentalne: "Kurier nadziei" (1991), "Świadek historii" (2001). Odznaczenia * Krzyż Walecznych - odbierał z rąk komendanta AK generała Tadeusza Bora-Komorowskiego) * Virtuti Militari (1944)- odbierał z rąk naczelnego wodza generała Kazimierza Sosnkowskiego. * Medal Wolności (1996)- najwyższe cywilne wyróżnienie w USA. * Order Orła Białego (1994). * Polonia Restituta * Srebrny Medal "Cracoviae Merenti" (1997) - wyróżnienie przyznawane za szczególne zasługi dla miasta Krakowa. * Order Wielkiego Księcia Litewskiego Giedymina ''' - odznaczenie litewskie * '''Lumen Mundi (2001) - medal Archidiecezji Lubelskiej Nagrody * Nagroda Kisiela (1991) * Wiktor i Super Wiktor (2003) - nagrody telewizyjne * Nagroda im. Ksawerego Pruszyńskiego (2002)- nagroda przyznawana przez polski PEN Club * Złoty Mikrofon - wyróżnienie Polskiego Radia * Odznaka Honorowa Polskiego Radia * Diamentowy Laur Umiejętności i Kompetencji (2001) - nagroda śląskich środowisk gospodarczych *'Nagroda im. ks. Józefa Tischnera' (2001) * Diamentowy Mikrofon (2002) - nagroda specjalna Polskiego Radia SA przyznawana osobowościom radiowym * "Człowiek Pojednania 2002" - przyznaną przez Polską Radę Chrześcijan i Żydów za wkład w dialog chrześcijańsko-żydowski w Polsce. * Złota Statuetka za zasługi dla rozwoju polskiej demokracji (2003) - wręczana przez Business Centre Club * Człowiek Roku 2003 - tytuł nadany przez Federację Regionalnych Związków Gmin i Powiatów RP. * "Adwokatura Zasłużonym" (2004) - odznaka Naczelnej Rady Adwokatury * Honorowa Nagroda Hetmana Kolekcjonerów Polskich Jerzego Dunin-Borkowskiego (2005) Linki zewnętrzne *Strona poświęcona życiu i dokonaniom Jana Nowaka-Jeziorańskiego (dużo zdjęć) *biografia na stronie Muzeum Powstania Warszawskiego *Biografia na Wikipedii Nowak-Jeziorański, Jan Nowak-Jeziorański, Jan Nowak-Jeziorański, Jan Nowak-Jeziorański, Jan Kategoria:Biografie